Kids Party
Kids Party Live Event is the ninth Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Kids Party Update in May 2018. Like the previous live events, it unlocks new items and a perfect party house template. When the timer for the 9 days ends, there will be a 2 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. '''Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all Live/Community Events. *Place a craft station *Craft candles *Restock a station *Buy the first prize *Use the spin flower *Check daily goals *Collect bonuses *Continue collecting items Note: the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. *the 'buy the x pack' (shown below in the image 'Buy the flower power pack') goal will change according to the specific event. Place a crafting station.png Make some arts and crafts items.png Craft candles.png|Craft candles Restock a crafting station.png Buy the flower power pack.png Use a coin flower patch.png Check the daily goals.png Collect bonuses.png Continue collecting items.png Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live/Community Event has the same garden patch, except it changes colour and uses a different resource (for example, in the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event, the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles - 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery - 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd - S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry - 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 890 Glass - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1125 Glass - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1260 Glass - 8 hours 30 minutes Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. Most of the items are used by Preteens but other age groups (excluding toddlers and babies) can use them. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item (shown under each item below). The first one of each item is free, after that they cost Simoleons. '''Party Starter *Requires 50 Candles Party Food *Party Snack Pack **Requires 1,050 candles and 5 CC *Comfort Food Pack **Requires 3,100 candles and 20 CC Party Decorations *Birthday Preparations **Requires 9,400 candles, 7,200 pottery and 65 CC *House Decorations ** Requires 12,500 candles, 9,600 pottery and 85 CC Tables and Games *Pinata Pack **Requires 13,565 pottery, 14,350 jewelry and 125 CC *Pin the Tail Pack **Requires 14,250 pottery, 15,000 jewelry and 130 CC Celebration Set *Cakes and Drone **Requires 15,00 pottery, 16,00 jewelry, 16,000 glass and 135 CC *Party Tables **Requires 17,000 pottery, 17,500 jewelry, 17,500 glass and 150 CC Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-12-53 kindlephoto-2809489.png|Party Starter (Includes one table) Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-13-29 kindlephoto-2838492.png|Party Food Pack (Includes pizzas, fries & milkshakes) Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-13-36 kindlephoto-2867442.png|Comfort Food Pack (Includes hot dogs, burgers & cupcakes) Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-14-04 kindlephoto-2891406.png|Birthday Decorations (Includes party bags, party boxes & words) Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-14-30 kindlephoto-2920554.png|House Decorations (Includes candy jars, shop posters & ice cream posters) Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-14-53 kindlephoto-2948046.png|Pinata Pack (Includes pinata, two tables & refreshments) Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-20-23 kindlephoto-2975593.png|Pin the Tail Pack (Includes table, party balloons & Pin the Tail on the donkey) Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-20-59 kindlephoto-3007056.png|Cakes and Drone (Includes drone, cakes & presents) Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-22-00 kindlephoto-3028550.png|Party Tables (Includes pastel & vibrant short, medium & large party tables) Perfect Party House Template *Unlocked by claiming all the above prizes. The house includes an ice cream bouncy castle as the only new item, aside from items from Luxury Laundry, Custom Closets and the Kids Party Events. The garden on the premium lot is bigger than the standard one. Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-23-09 kindlephoto-3051337.png|Front of perfect party house template Screenshot 2018-05-01-10-23-29 kindlephoto-3078892.png|First floor Category:Live Events Category:2018 events Category:Kids Party Update